Angel Beats: The Other Half
by Shane Ward
Summary: ONESHOT STORY: Continues from where the anime left off, from a one-person perspective. Enjoy…


_A true fan makes a fan fiction about something they love.  
Where to start._

_

* * *

_Story updated on: - **28/07/2010**  
Chapter beta read by: **akiqueen**

**

* * *

**

**Declaration of the story to all readers**

Information provided in this story does not tell the real outcome of the main story or impose the change either; it is just fan-fiction for fun. Technical terms and ideas may not follow the same principal of the TV series and some differences may arise.

This story does not infringe the rights of the real actors or any member of the staff that produced the show and neither does it infringe copyright. By reading the text you take full responsibility of your actions, and the author of the story has no liability of damage or problems with person or persons involved.

This Fan Fiction is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either a product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual people, living or dead, or events is entirely coincidental.

* * *

**Copyright Info**

All I'm saying is, if you like the story and want to copy it, then you are free to do so, if by some flick someone decides to use the idea for a TV Episode or anime (Wishful thinking, but it must be covered) all that I ask is that I be informed by E-mail.

You can do what you want with this story: copy it, ship it, print it in a book or use parts of it; hell, send it to the other end of the world. I do not mind; just make sure you place credit where credit is due.

* * *

**Note From The Author (Shane Ward):**

I was touched dramatically by the ending of the Anime series Angel Beats and I decided to continue where it left off. The ending had one major question that has left me stumped for days. How could "Yuzuru Otonashi" be alive since the girl, Angel, has his heart? Then I had a revelation. An idea. Hope it pans out in the story.

This is a first person view story and an experiment that I am trying out, please let me know what you think about the format of the story, go crazy, I do not mind.

This is a ONESHOT story and depending on the reviews I might make a continuation. Have fun and enjoy.

Please note that some aspects of this story will be out of mind and not follow the normal steps of a story. Also, some parts of this story might be hard to swallow. But please continue with it.

* * *

**Angel Beats: The Other Half**

I wasn't sure on the time, or particularly interested in the condition of the day, either. All I was interested in was going home from another dreary day at school.

People streamed through the streets, going about their everyday lives. So basic and so pathetic, but I'm one of them, like animals in the forest, so poetic.

I wasn't interested in stopping for a bite to eat or running franticly to the nearest train. My heart ached and to top of my already imperfect day, someone stumbled into my break time to give me information that struck me like a hammer blow. How could something like this happen? Now I'm alone in this family.

It was an honorable thing he did. In his last dying breaths, he filled in his donor card and saved countless lives. I would have done the same.

But my attention was drawing to a familiar tune that often haunted my dreams, a familiar force that stopped me dead in my tracks.

I passed a girl. Now that I come to think about it, that girl in my peripheral vision was someone I recognized. A feeling of absolute certainty. I'm unable to understand where it came from, but it's there. My nagging feelings are telling me to look.

I turned and saw the girl leaning on the wall. She walked away, humming that song. The song that came from deep within my heart… just what was it? Not only that, I knew this girl, I was certain of it.

She walked away and at that precise moment I decided to take a leap of faith. I leapt forward with wide eyes, ready for her look.

Finally, I manage to touch her shoulder and get her attention. Then she turned around, her humming suddenly stopped by my touch.

I will never forget the shocked and surprised look she gave me. From that split second of eye contact, I saw emptiness and despair. When this silver-haired beauty looked into my eyes, she saw something.

I can't be sure, but emotions that were buried deep within me lit like wildfire. There was something hidden, something that connected me with her, a strong sadness and something from the other side.

Her face lit up like a coronation day firework show; she was full of colors and life, she seemed to recognize me, but I swear, I had never seen this girl before.

Suddenly, she grabbed hold of me and then said the very words that shook the foundations that I stood on.

"Yuzuru, you're alive!"

Confused, all I could think about at this moment was that 'Yuzuru' was not my name. Before I could interject, she continued.

"But how is this possible? Your heart is inside me; you died."

Then it struck me: I had no choice and I needed to get the record straight. I pulled her back. Her eyes were full of tears and I could clearly see love in her soul.

I break the news, news that will certainly upset her. "I'm not Yuzuru. My name is Hazuru Otonashi."

She looked at me with shock, clearly unable to make the connection. My feelings were strange. I knew this girl, but I didn't know her. Finally, I decide to reveal the truth. She deserves to know.

"Yuzuru is my twin brother. I know about his death..." Again I pause, and the news suddenly sinks in. How does she know about the transplant, my brother's heart?

Then my own heart tells me: I have a bond with this girl, like my brother beforehand.

I must confirm this. "You... have Yuzuru's heart inside you."

She placed her hands on her chest. The bustle of people walked around us, oblivious to the huge revelations that were taking place.

"Your brother saved my life. He also helped me out of the dream world."

She removed her hat and all was soon revealed. Her silver hair, which was bunched up inside the hat, flowed down. Her white dress added to the final image; I definitely knew this girl.

She has now caught my attention. A dream world, she's seen him before… What the hell is going on?

"You're Yuzuru's brother. You look just like him," she shed more tears.

Poor girl, it was obvious that she had been in a close relationship with my brother, but I know he died.

What was this dream world she spoke off?

I had to know, my heart thumped even harder now. I could feel it trying to leap from my chest. "My brother, you've seen him in this dream world? Tell me. " I grab her shoulders. "How is he?"

She looked down, tears formed on her face and dropped to the paved floor. Poor girl, what did I ask her to do?

"I don't know. The last I remember, he held me, begged me to stay. But after I finally thanked him for giving me a second chance at life, I returned to this world."

I still didn't understand what she was saying. Other worlds and a chance at life. But my heart knew this girl. The close interaction my brother had with her had now sunk into me, me!

"It must be hard for you," I said to her, and made my way towards the railing of the bridge. The water that flowed beneath us was as clear as the blue sky. The weather was perfect too.

How we came here was another question. I guessed we walked along the path, completely immersed in our conversation. This girl was special; I could feel why my brother was attracted to her.

Before she had the chance to speak I felt something, a word. A word I must check out. "I feel others call you Angel."

She looked at me in shock. Could she be surprised that I know something about Angel? The battles, the other realm. Her eyes appeared stunned and her sudden body language indicated that she didn't expect that kind of word.

"Angel. Yes, that was me in the afterlife." I smile; the pieces began to fall into place. This girl was interesting. Yes, very interesting. I decided to ask her if she wanted something to eat. I had a craving for a dish, mapo doufu. I had no recollection of when I desired a taste for this dish, but it happened recently.

I think her name is Kanade Tachibana, so I call her by her name. The silver-haired beauty gave a small jolt. She was also surprised I knew her name… I asked her for the date. Well, not a date, a peaceful place to talk. That should be okay.

She nodded, giving her consent. We walked to a peaceful place and talked about the strange link and the strange high school that acted as a Purgatory. Such revealing revelations and a lot to catch up on. Especially about my brother, Yuzuru.

* * *

Data ZZ23S - 887J44E

Note Placement  
Oneshot00  
Purgatory  
Kanade Tachibana - Angel  
Yuzuru Otonashi  
Hazuru Otonashi


End file.
